Simple Understandings
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Dasey. one-shot. Derek moves into Casey's apartment. They've never met before, but somehow they fall in love.


**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

It was Friday night, and it was almost time for me to leave for my "date". Truthfully, I wasn't, I just came up with some name and made Casey believe that I met some girl named Rebeka and that we were going out tonight. Why would I lie to her? Because the other night she came walking into our shared apartment looking all smug. Usually this wouldn't bother me, but when she started bragging about some guy in her English Lit. class asked her out something in me died a little. I've only known Casey for all of a year and if she had things her way we would have never moved in together in the first place. She had put a advertisement in the University paper stating she needed a FEMALE roommate but when I came pounding on her door in desperate need of a place I was able to persuade her into letting me move in. Meaning that I begged for and hour straight and even after that I had to make sure anybody else who was remotely interested new that I was already living there and that the ad was in the process of being removed. Of course after that she had no choice but to let me stay. So when she walked through the door and started talking about her date and then proceeded to make fun of me that I didn't have any plans for tonight, I had no choice but to make up this Rebeka character. Sure, it was a lie but she believed me, and that's all that mattered. When it was about the time for me to leave, she had already locked herself in her room. Slipping on my leather jacket, I stared down the hall, wishing she would come out and stop me from leaving. Tell me she understood why I had lied because somehow I knew deep down she knew I had lied to her. Of course, I really didn't have to lie to her, I could have told her that I didn't have a date. Then when she asked why I would just simply tell her it was because I didn't ask anyone out. Although, somehow that would be suspicious. She would ask questions and then I would let slip that I had feelings for her. Ever since we met, which is the real reason why I needed to move into her apartment, and not the psycho that lived down the hall. I went down to zip up my jacket as these thoughts crossed my mind but stopped suddenly because the zipper was missing. It had fallen off, my beloved jacket had been damaged. Seeing it on the ground by my feet and picked it up. Without thinking I walked down the hall and opened her door. She turned to me with a questioning look as I held out the zipper to her, but then as I took of my jacket she understood. Taking the items from me she got to work and I sat beside her on her bed watching as she operated on my most prized possession. She smiled at me sweetly as she handed it back to me and in pure happiness I slipped in on and ran out her door, but not before coming back and taking a chance to kiss her on the cheek. I saw her blush from the corner of my eye but I hightailed it out of there afraid of what her reaction might be. Maybe she understood now, at least I hoped but then again this was Casey and knowing her she talked herself out of that understanding.

------** **------

It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow we would be going to go visit our families. Normally I wouldn't do this kind of thing but it seemed that right thing to do. So after she came back from work that night I was already sitting on the couch with her present in hand. I set it down on her knee when she sat down next to me. I could see her glance at me from the corner of my eye but I kept my eyes on the television screen. I heard her open the small box and I made the mistake of looking at her when she did so. She had this smile on her face that made me smile and when she looked at me I knew I couldn't hide it any longer. In the palm of her hand she held out the necklace that was in the box. It was a simple silver chain that had a tiny silver zipper at the end. She held it out to me and turned around so I could put it on her. I could smell her shampoo as I did so, and she turned around and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Before I could react at all, she left the room. I just sat there stunned, not sure of what to do. The next day I woke up to find something laying on my bed side table. She left a note next to a long rectangular box. I opened it and there was in it sitting a brand new leather jacket. It was much like the one I have now but newer and in many ways better just because it was from her. The note that was beside the box had three simple words on it.

_**Now, I understand.**_

-----**

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where she was happily making a Christmas breakfast and I came up behind her and hugged her tight. No words were needed, and I planted a small kiss on her cheek and she leaned into me. My hands trailed down to her stomach, and there was a growing bump there, her hands rested on top of mine and her wedding ring shimmered in the morning light that came from the kitchen window. She was my wife, my beautiful wife and if it hadn't been for that zipper falling off nearly two years ago. We never would have come to that understanding. Isn't it funny how things work themselves out?

**hope you liked it!**

**loves, Ava  
**


End file.
